elgardfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementalist
Elementalists are another class in the online game of Elgard by RNTS Media, well-known (well, quite) as the well-rounded class of all classes in the game. Appearance The Elementalist's trademarks are her strawberry-blonde hair pulled up into two drills on either side of her head with red ribbons, slim figure, and large emerald green eyes. The Elementalist's outfit consists of a white body with several floral designs suit with pink trimmings that exposes her midriff and continues on as a skirt. Two blue-green gems can be found on the top parts of her suit; by the neck and the middle of her chest. Two kimono-like sleeves are worn on her arms, that start by her biceps, and flow down to her hands, that are encased in one-finger gloves. The same design is approached with her stockings. Both articles of clothing have a tint of purple by the ends and are with the same floral designs of her suit. A gold accessory with the same gem from her suit is also attached to the side of her left stocking. The final piece of the Elementalist's outfit are sandals lined with pink metallic-like style, with the same gems as her other pieces of clothing, with the same floral design. Abilities, Weapons, and Skills The Elementalist is classified as a Summoner and White Mage from the Final Fantasy franchise similar to Yuna from Final Fantasy X, with her summons and powerful (although, limited) skills that are listed as below: Twister: Summons a twister towards the enemy. Depending on the skill's level,the amount of hits are increased. Lightning Spirit: Calls forth the Spirit of Lightning of High ATK, average HP, and average defence. *Lightning Bust(Spirit):Calls thunder around the Lightning Spirit which damages and stuns enemies around the range of the attack. Fire Spirit:Summons the Fire Spirit with Low ATK, made up with high HP and Defense. *Flame Cyclone(Spirit):Opens a magical circle under the spirit and releases and outburst of flame which damages the enemies around it. Ice Spirit:Summons the Ice Spirit with a special ability to heal the party continuously with a special aura. As the skill level increases, the recovery of HP increases. *First Aide(Nature):The party member in the range of the magical aura with the least HP will have his/her HP recovery boosted a few notches. Mountain Breeze:Heals the friendly force in the Elementalist's range. As the skill level goes up,the healing amount increases. Titan Step:Summons a large Titan foot to stun enemies in the inside range of the attack and knock down enemies outside the range of the attack for a few seconds. Breath of Wind:Increases the movement speed of the friendly force for a short amount of time. Mana Focus:Speeds up Mana Recovery for a short amount of time. Urgent Agreement:Increases the attack power of the Spirit currently summoned. When the buff has expired, the spirit shall disappear and the Elementalist's Mana is reduced to 0. Sacrifice:Sacrifices current Spirit in order to recover HP equal to the Spirit's HP at the time. Nature's Armor:Increases Elementalist's DEF for 2 mins. Wrath of Earth:Open up the land in front of the Elementalist and summon large winds with such force it achieves a shape and can be used as a deflective and offensive barrier. Spirit of Hell(Spirit):Summons the powerful Spirit of Hell, with high ATK, DEF, and damage: mounting to 2000.The Spirit of Hell is active for a handful of minutes, and will automatically disappear after said time. The Spirit of Hell has the intact ability of damaging enemies in its range without direct contact, acting as a poison of sorts. *Dark Boom:Summons a dark aura around the Spirit of Hell that inflicts damage. Comfort of Great Nature(Nature): Creates an area of rest that recovers 10% of Party Members HP for 10 seconds along with decreasing the attack of enemies. Fairy Storm(Spirit): Summons a wave of fairies towards the target that hits multiple times. The amount of hits increase as the skill level rises. (Compare with Twister.) Skill Tree SPIRIT:This Skill Tree focuses on attack power itself, put aside the heals and buffs for attack power. The Spirit Elementalist's most needed attribute is SPI, unlike the Nature Elementalist who needs INT for more Mana. SPI increases the Spirit's attack power. NATURE: This Skill Tree is focused around buffs and healing; making the Nature Elementalist a support-only character. Despite this however, the Nature Elementalist can still cast normal spells of its skills, however, needs the most protection in parties. The suggested attribute of this skill tree is INT for the addition of extra mana. Category:Class